


Homo homini lupus

by Capricornio_en_las_estrellas



Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricornio_en_las_estrellas/pseuds/Capricornio_en_las_estrellas
Summary: Los monstruos están al acecho en un pueblo de Minnesota y es el trabajo de los Winchester ir a ver que ocurre.----------------------Esto esta ambientado en algún punto de la temporada 8 antes de que los ángeles caigan (supernatural) y del comenzó de la temporada 1 de Hannibal.Publicado simultáneamente en Fanfiction.net.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13752957/1/Homo-homini-lupus
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Homo homini lupus

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! esta es mi primera historia y realmente no sé a dónde me llevara, pero espero que les agrade tanto como a mi mientras le escribo.  
> En cuanto a las actualizaciones intentare actualizar una vez por semana, pero no prometo nada.

Los monstruos no siempre tienen colmillos o garras, eso es algo que Dean Winchester ha aprendido luego de sus múltiples cacerías por el país. Aun así, no evita que sienta un tirón en su estómago cada vez que el vampiro/hombre lobo de la semana sea un simple ꟷ _y trastornado_ ꟷ ser humano. La cara de Sam tampoco ayuda ayuda a su malestar, luciendo como él se siente por dentro: culpable.

Culpable de ver todos esos cuerpos que alguna vez fueron personas con familia, amigos y un futuro que les fue arrebatado por George, el psicópata de turno que no soportaba que las chicas ꟷ _putas_ , _como no paraba de repetir mientras lo metían en la patrulla_ ꟷ no lo consideraran como una pareja ideal.

Habían estado tan cerca, se dice, pero aun así no lograron darse cuenta a tiempo que el lobo que perseguían era en realidad un humano, lo cual es comprensible si se toma en cuenta que seguía todos los patrones que haría a un cazador llenar sus escopetas de tanta plata como pudieron; corazones arrancados, cuerpos lacerados y mordidos. Eso sin contar de la existencia de la manada a menos de una hora de todas las escenas del crimen a la cual interrogaron, obteniendo únicamente como repuesta algunos gruñidos de los más jóvenes y el juramento de los líderes de no haber cazado humanos hace ya varias generaciones.

Eso los había desesperado al punto de la frustración al ver que los cuerpos seguían apareciendo por los alrededores sin importar cuanto se esforzaran por cazar al monstruo que estuviera asesinando a las chicas del pueblo. La respuesta no estaba en ninguno de sus libros después de todo, no importa cuánto Sam buscara.

La culpa le da otro latigazo entonces mientras observa como el ultimo cadáver es sacado de la casa por los policías, no más de veinte años, rubia y por un momento no puede evitar recordar a Jo con sus grades ojos y brillante sonrisa.

 _Dios, como la echaba de menos_ , pensó para sí mismo y a la simple complicidad que le había regalado junto con Ellen, quien con su hija les habían dado más de lo que jamás podrían expresar. Sin embargo, eso ya no importa, no cuando a aquellas a las que tenían que ayudar ya no están aquí y lo único que queda es la culpa, siempre lista para morderlo en las noches que el sueño es esquivo y la oscuridad con todo su desasosiego lo observa con mil ojos escrutadores.

Hoy será una de esas noches, está seguro.

**Author's Note:**

> A ti que has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos la próxima semana (tal vez).


End file.
